Keep Holding On
by theMyMylove
Summary: It's been a year after the war and 2 after Luke kidnapped Rachel. So after 2 years when Rachel suddenly shows up claiming her daughter has been kidnapped it is up to Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and Luke to help her get her daughter back. But what Luke doesn't know is that Rachel is hiding a huge secret from him about her daughter's father! Rachel/Luke Percabeth Thalico.


**Author's Note: Okay so what I am about to say may make me seem like a complete bitch, but I just want to make things clear. I am not a complete bitch, but it may seem that way. So let me just make one thing clear. I hate Percabeth… there I said, so if you don't want to read this, oh well. But for the sake of this story, I will have to put up with them. It's not that I hate Percy or Annabeth, I just can't see them together. I think they have a better friendship than relationship. My fav ship is probably Percy/Rachel. I know, you must all hate me know, but this story does have Percabeth in this. I'm not a normal shipper. I like all the pairs no one would ever think of or others hate. But I guarantee you this story won't be a waste of your time.  
Also I know that Luke didn't actually kidnap Rachel, but it's just like that for my story. The villain in this story is Kelli (I don't care if she's supposed to be dead, so is Luke but who gives a damn). There also may be many, many, many inaccuracies in this. I'm sorry but forgive for them.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Luke, Nico and I were all sitting by the lake in camp half blood. Just lazing around, while everyone else did their evening activities. Nico and Luke were just sitting against wooden pillars, while I had his arms around Annabeth who were leaning into me. There was a comfortable silence until Annabeth decided to break it.  
"Luke we need to get you a girl!" she exclaimed to our surprise.  
"Excuse me!" he said, shocked.  
"You heard me. You need a girlfriend."  
"Who? I mean you and Thals are taken."  
Both Nico and I shot him a glare.  
"I don't know, but anyone. I mean I have Percy, Thals has Nico, Grover has Juniper and even Clarisse has Chris."  
"See, there's no one left."  
"I will find someone."  
Luke was about to say something, when he was interrupted by Thalia running down the hill calling out my name.  
"Thals what's wrong?" I asked as I jumped up.  
"Percy, oh my god. I don't know how. But she's back!" she said out of breath.  
"Who?"  
"Percy, it's…Rachel."  
As soon as the words were out not only me, but surprising Luke too sprinted towards the Big House. As soon as I got there I broke through the huge group to hug Rachel. She saw me and crushed me in a hug, I hugged her back equally as tight. When we pulled apart, I realized she was crying.  
"Rachel, where have you been? Two years! I have looked for you for 2 years."  
"I'm sorry Percy, but I couldn't show my face here. Not after what happened to me."  
"Rachel, as soon as we brought you back, you disappeared. You never even told us what happened."  
But before she said anything, she looked around and paused. She backed away from me and ended up running away from me. I was going to go after her, but Luke pulled me back.  
"Percy I have to tell you something."  
"Not know Luke."  
"No it's about Rachel."  
This caught everyone's interest. Especially mine.  
"What?"  
"Well when I kidnapped her, well it wasn't me, it was Kronos. He kind of took over my soul."  
"I know that Luke."  
"Well, it's just that I…Kronos decided to tend to Rachel personally, because she was someone we knew you would do anything for excluding Annabeth."  
I just nodded my head, feeling the anger rise up and I could tell Luke could sense it too.  
"Kronos, well he had been trapped for a long time and he made me do things that I didn't know I was doing."  
I could feel myself about to punch him.  
"What did you do to her Luke?"  
Luke flinched at the hatred in my voice, but I didn't really care right now.  
"I, it was wasn't me. It was Kronos using my body. He well…he…r…ra…"  
But before Luke could finish I had punched him so hard that he flew a few centimeters and landed on the ground.  
"LUKE!" Thalia and Annabeth called out, as they rushed towards him.  
But before they got him I did. I grabbed his shirt and held him up.  
"How dare you? How could you?"  
"Percy it wasn't me, it was Kronos. I had no clue what was happening!"  
"You could have fought, like you did at the end. You could have fought and stopped it. She was…is broken, and it is all your fault."  
Luke finally gathered the strength to push me off him.  
"You don't think I knew that. When I realized what he had done, I was shattered. I would have never done that, to anyone and especially not Rachel. After everyone forgave me, I wanted to find her and apologized for what happened. But she was gone. I have been tortured for the last 2 years about that day."  
We all looked at him, mostly with pity. But I just looked at him with hatred, which had softened a little, very little.  
"Stay away from her. The last thing she needs is you. Now I am going to find her, and none of you come after me. You hear me!"  
They all nodded, they knew better tha to piss me off when I'm mad. I could hear the conversation as I walked away.  
"What do we do now?" asked Clarisse.  
"Let time heal the obvious pain that Ms Dare is in," Chiron said, but I could tell even he wasn't convinced.  
I made my way to where Rachel was sitting with her head in her hands. I sat next to her and put my arm around her to comfort her.  
"Shh Rach, it's going to be okay!"  
"Nothing is okay Percy! I have so much I have hidden and I though running away would make it okay. But it's not okay. I thought running away would solve everything, but everything has been ruined. And it's all my fault."  
"Calm down Rach, first tell me what you're talking about?"  
"Well I'm sure Mr. Luke Castellan has filled you in with what happened on the boat, well after you guys rescued me. Apart from feeling as bad as I did about everything, something else happened. Something terrible…that I don't entirely regret."  
"What is it Rach?"  
"I got pregnant."  
If Rachel hadn't been holding onto, I would have fallen off the bench we were sitting on. I think once she realized I wasn't going to say anything she continued.  
"I know what you must be thinking. Why didn't I tell you? Why didn't I ask for help? Why didn't I let you kill them? Well as you know I am an oracle, so I knew that Luke was going to sacrifice himself to kill Kronos. Then I saw him ask Annabeth if she ever loved him. I knew I couldn't tell him, I was already pregnant. I didn't want to ruin any lives."  
"He ruined your life, not the other way Rachel. You didn't have to be sorry or anything. We would have done anything to make you safe."  
"I know, but I just couldn't come back. Anyway, I told my dad and surprisingly he was really supportive. Once New York was built back, my father got me the best doctor's acceptable. Once she was born, I was happy. My parents were really helpful and I got a part time job. As an art teacher assistant. I mean I am 18. But then yesterday everything was ruined."  
"What happened?  
Just as Rachel was about to answer her eyes became gold and she stood up.  
_On this quest to find the child  
While trying to earn forgiveness, a subject not mild  
The traitor must go to bring back to a mother  
Or else the child's life will then belong to another  
Six may go, and six may return with battle scars  
Whether the child returns with them, the answer is far  
Love and trust will be tested  
The truth will be known once the Oracle has rested.  
_And with that Rachel crumpled to the ground.  
"Rachel!"  
I lifted her up and carried her to the big house. Nico saw us and came running up.  
"What happened?" he asked me, looking worried at the girl in my arms.  
"Rachel just gave us a new quest."  
They all stared at me, but all I did was take her to my cabin and lay her down. When I came back, I looked around and saw them looking expectantly at me.  
"No one is to talk to her once she wakes up. When she wakes up, the first person to find is me. Just tell her I am coming, and that she is to rest. When she wakes up, I will be with Luke, and no I'm not going to kill him."  
I made my way down the hill and saw Luke pacing around, kicking a small stone.  
"You need to see her."  
Luke looked up and saw me standing there. I crossed my arms across my chest.  
"I thought you wanted me to stay away from her."  
"That is before I talked to her. Now I think there is something you should now."  
"What?"  
"I can't tell you. But you need to come with me, I have to tell you about the prophecy that Rachel just said."  
"What prophecy?"  
"If you come with me you can find out!"  
"Okay, okay I'm coming!"  
We made our way up to the Big House and I called a meeting. We all got seated while Juniper agreed to take care of Rachel.  
"So when I was talking to Rachel, I found out why she disappeared and what the next quest and prophecy are!"  
"So why did she disappear?" Nico asked.  
"Umm I don't really think it's my place to tell you that. It's personal. Rachel will tell you when she wants to. But I will tell you the prophecy."  
"What is it?" Annabeth asked softly.  
"_On this quest to find the child  
While trying to earn forgiveness, a subject not mild  
The traitor must go to bring back to a mother  
Or else the child's life will then belong to another  
Six may go, and six may return with battle scars  
Whether the child returns with them, the answer is far  
Love and trust will be tested and fixed  
The truth will be known once the Oracle has rested."_  
They all looked at me.  
"Well let's go at it one by one," Chiron suggested.  
"On this quest to find his child, well we know the child is his…" I said, indirectly looking at Luke. "While trying to earn forgiveness, a subject not mild…"  
"So the same guy who is going on the quest, is also earning forgiveness," Annabeth said.  
"Next…Or else the child's life will then belong to another."  
"It means Hades," Nico said darkly.  
"Six may go, and six may return with battle scars."  
"Well clearly someone is going to die," Clarisse said.  
Everyone looked at her.  
"Well 6 go and 6 return. If you include the child then that makes 7, which means someone dies or at least someone is not coming back."  
"She's right," I said, breaking the silence that followed her statement. "Whether the child returns with them, the answer is far…which clearly means that the quest is not close to here. Love and trust will be tested and fixed."  
"Well maybe the person seeking forgiveness will get it," Annabeth said.  
"The truth will be known once the Oracle has rested…clearly we have to wait till Rachel wakes up," said Nico, who was clearly annoyed that he had to wait even longer to see Rachel properly. Rachel and Nico had gotten to know each other pretty well.  
"Wait a minute we missed out two lines," Thalia said, " The traitor must go to bring back to the mother."  
"The traitor…" Chiron said, while everyone else turned to look at Luke.  
"Percy! Rachel's awake and she's asking for you," Juniper said, running down the stairs.  
I sprinted upstairs. She seemed to be waiting for me. I went and sat next to her.  
"What happened?"  
"You gave us a new quest Rach."  
"Oh. What is it?"  
"_On this quest to find the child  
While trying to earn forgiveness, a subject not mild  
The traitor must go to bring back to a mother  
Or else the child's life will then belong to another  
Six may go, and six may return with battle scars  
Whether the child returns with them, the answer is far  
Love and trust will be tested and fixed  
The truth will be known once the Oracle has rested."  
_"Oh god Percy, this is why I came here," Rachel said, while bursting into tears.  
I wrapped my arms around her.  
"What happened Rach?"  
"She's gone Percy, they took her."  
"Who's gone?" said a voice from the doorway.  
I looked up and saw Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover, Juniper, Clarisse and…Luke. Rachel just pushed me away and looked around the room.  
"You have to tell them Rach. They can help. You have to."  
"I can't it hurts much."  
"He's here Rach. He deserves to know."  
"Oh for the love of all things holy, will someone please explain what is going on!" Nico said, not being able to handle it anymore.  
"My daughter's been kidnapped. Kelli kidnapped her" Rachel explained bursting into tears again.  
They all stood their shocked, but immediately the girls went forward and hugged her while I was pushed away from her.  
"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry Rachel. We'll find her," Annabeth said trying to calm her down.  
"That's why I finally decided to come back. I couldn't leave her there. My parents think we have gone on a holiday. I knew the only ones who would help would be you guys," she said soaking Annabeth's shirt with tears.  
"Is that what the prophecy is about?" Nico asked, as he pushed his way through to hug Rachel.  
"Yes. It's a quest for 6 of us to go on to find her. I need to find her."  
"But who is the hero that is going Rach, you have to tell them," I said.  
"I thought you all would have figured it out by now. I mean 'The traitor', do I need to say more," Rachel said, whilst we all looked at Luke.  
"You really want me to go look for your daughter," he asked her.  
"I don't want you at all…but I cannot got against the prophecy. So if I have to go with you I will. I will do anything for my daughter."  
"Who are the other 4 going to be?" asked Clarisse.  
"Me obviously," I said, like it was a stupid question.  
Rachel nodded in agreement.  
"Rachel do you know who else is going to come?" Annabeth asked her.  
"Yes. It is supposed to be Luke, Percy, me, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia that go."  
"Are you sure?" Clarisse asked, I could tell she wanted to come as well.  
"Yes I am sure."  
"Okay if you're sure," she said.  
We all then heard a huge thunder clap.  
"Well know the gods know, Apollo is going to be here in 5…4…3…"  
"Rachel!"  
"I didn't even get to 2.." Rachel groaned while getting up.  
I followed her out. We went downstairs and found Apollo standing there looking as godly as ever.  
"My dear Oracle, how dare you not tell me about our dear Ms. Castel-"  
But before he could finish Rachel clasped her hand over her mouth. She then quickly removed it.  
"I'm deeply sorry sir, but please do not mention her last name…in present company."  
Rachel nodded to where the rest were coming down. I realized that for now she wanted it to be a secret between us that Luke was the father. Apollo gave her a knowing look. I then realized that the only people who knew who the father was were Apollo, Rachel and I. I don't even think Hermes knew. Wow was he going to get a surprise.  
"As I was saying why did you not tell me about our dear MaeMae," he questioned.  
"MaeMae?" we all muttered.  
"Her name is Maeya, after both her grandmothers. But he likes to call her MaeMae. Surprisingly she likes it," Rachel explained.  
"Wow that's a beautiful name," Annabeth said.  
"Thanks, surprisingly it was my dad that thought of it. He has been surprisingly supportive."  
"As much as I love a good catch-up, we have a child to save here. A 1 year old to be exact, she can barely walk," Apollo explained.  
"Sir you are not helping the situation," Rachel said, as tears started to fall down her face.  
"I'm sorry, but I came here to say I will be offering as much help as I can. I also want you all to leave tonight if possible," he said.  
We all nodded. We were all then dismissed to get packed and ready. I went to my cabin with Rachel. She helped me pack.  
"Rach, when are you going to tell Luke?"  
"Hopefully…never!"  
"You have to tell him, he will find out eventually."  
"No he won't if I can help it!"  
I could tell she was getting upset again, so I dropped the subject. When I was ready and packed we made our way to the edge of camp.  
"So where we going first?" asked Thalia.  
"Not first, I know exactly where we have to go. "  
"How?"  
Only Nico would be stupid enough to ask.  
"Well apart from being the Oracle, Mae and I were going to go to Hawaii for summer vacation. It would be her first vacation, and mine as well in a long time. We were supposed to leave yesterday, but when I came home the nanny was missing and so was Mae. Then somehow I got an Iris message from Kelli saying that she had Mae and if I wanted her I had to come and get her."  
"Oh Rachel," Annabeth said putting a comforting arm around her.  
"But we can't just go barging as soon as we get there. She said I had to wait at least 2 days before going to get Mae, otherwise she would kill Mae on the spot," Rachel explained.  
"What are we going to do for 2 days in Hawaii?" Nico complained.  
"Hello, Hawaii, summer time, beaches, clubs, party. Duh," Thalia and Annabeth said.  
"Okay let me re-phrase, what am I the son of Hades, who loves the dark and gloomy, going to do in Hawaii for 2 days?" Nico asked again.  
"Don't worry man, I hate beaches," Luke said clapping Nico on the shoulder.  
Nico nodded and we decided that flying would be the best way. Rachel offered her private jet. We travelled to the airport and got in the plane. Everyone's, except mine, jaw dropped when we got on the plane. I knew Rachel was rich, and I knew she was loaded. We got in and the pilot came out of the cockpit.  
"Where to Miss Dare?"  
"Hawaii George, like we planned."  
He nodded and was about to leave when he stopped at Luke's face. He studied his face.  
"Have we met?"  
Rachel's eyes widened.  
"Umm I don't think so," Luke said confused.  
"I swear I have seen you somewhere before. Aha! It's those eyes, they are the exact same eyes as-"  
"George I'm in a rush!"  
"oh yes! Sorry Miss Dare!"  
He rushed into the cockpit and Rachel avoided Luke's gaze fully and rushed to the back half of the plane. Annabeth and Thalia decided to go after her this time.  
"That was weird!" Nico said.  
I just nodded, deciding not saying anything was a better idea. But I could tell Luke knew I knew something. I decided to sleep for the ride, I hadn't slept properly for the past few days, and I really needed a good nap.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I rushed to the back of the plane, where I sat down with my head in my hands.  
"Rachel? What was the pilot going to say before you cut him off?" Annabeth asked softly sitting next to me.  
I felt someone sit next to me on the other side and assumed it was Thalia. Well I didn't assume, I'm an Oracle I knew it was her.  
"Nothing!"  
"You can't lie to us Rach, I know you well enough," Annabeth said.  
"Oh well…he was going to say that he had the same eyes as Mae," I said, not looking at their faces.  
"So, what's so bad about that?" Thalia asked.  
"Well usually when children have the same eyes as someone, it's because…" I trailed off because I knew they would figure it out.  
I waited for a few seconds.  
"OH MY GODS!"  
They both looked at me shocked.  
"When Kronos raped me!"  
"So you went through this all by yourself!"  
"I thought Luke was in love with you!"  
Annabeth blushed.  
"He was, but as a sister. Don't tell Percy this and don't tell Luke that I told you this but Luke told me the only girl he ever loved except for me and Thalia was you Rachel."  
I stared at her in shock. No frickin way. This must be a joke. I mean he would have never said that ….would he?  
"I know you may think I am lying. But trust me I knew Luke inside out and I know he's not lying. He really does and he really didn't mean to rape you. He told me about before he was Kronos, he always made sure no one else came to you, so that you wouldn't get hurt. How he always pretended to hurt you so that Kronos would be happy. I remember he once told me, that when Kronos over took his body that he worried about what Kronos would do to me, Thalia and you."  
"You're lying. This is true it can't be. I mean…I've always…"  
"You always wanted to tell Luke that you loved him."  
I faced the blonde haired girl in shock, but she just nodded.  
"I can see it in your eyes Rach. I see the same look in Nico's eyes for Thalia, I have the same look in my eyes for Percy, I even see that look in Clarisse's eyes for Chris. Last of all I see that look in Luke's eyes when he looks at you. You should have seen him when Thals said you were at camp. He sprinted almost as fast as Percy."  
I didn't want to believe, but somehow I knew she was right. Probably the Oracle in me. But this was against all the rules.  
"It doesn't matter whether he does or not anyway. I'm the Oracle, I'm not allowed to be in love. If Apollo found out, I would be killed. I'm destined for great unhappiness."  
"Times change Rach. You never know what could happen."  
"I'm sorry guys, I have to go ask the pilot something."  
I rushed out of the room and banged straight into the last person I wanted to see. But we bumped into each other so hard that I ended up falling right on him. I blushed bright red, mumbled a quick sorry and made to leave, but NO! He had to complicate everything.  
"Rachel, you can't ignore me forever."  
"I can if I try hard enough."  
"Just let me say sorry."  
"I don't want an apology. You don't need to. It wasn't you, it was Kronos. I know. You were kind to me Luke, but I need to go."  
"Stop Rachel. Why won't you let talk to you?"  
"Because Luke, I'm an Oracle. I'm not supposed to be in love. And every time I see those deep blue eyes, I just happen to fall in love all over again. I can't do that, not now, not ever. So please let me go."  
As soon as I realized that I had just confessed my feelings, I pushed him away and ran to the cockpit.  
"How long more George?"  
"Umm about an hour or so. Are you okay Miss Dare?"  
"What? Yes of course, tell me when we're about to land."  
I made my way to the back of the plane, avoiding Luke at all costs. When I finally got back there, I lay down. I just wanted to sleep.

**Okay so there was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions do tell me in a review. Do review it really does help!**


End file.
